the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Endless Night
Endless Night is a player of Glory. He is an important member of Tyrannical Ambition on the 10th Server. Though he is decently skilled, he plays as a Cleric, and is often on the receiving end of Ye Xiu's "We don't need a Cleric." Appearance Personality Endless Night seems to be a serious player, who was infuriated when he realized that Seven Fields and others were not experts. Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Endless Night joins Seven Fields and others for a dungeon run of Frost Forest. Endless Night finds out that Seven Fields and his party are not experts, who depended on Lord Grim to carry them for their previous records. When Endless Night meets Lord Grim, he is shocked by Lord Grim's demands of having no Cleric in the party. When Lord Grim returns with one more run of Frost Forest, Endless Night persuades him to join the Tyrannical Ambition party for a practice run. Endless Night agrees to pay 10 Wolf Bristles for Lord Grim's services. Endless Night allows Lord Grim to lead but tells Lord Grim to give out directions step-by-step, which annoys the other party members. Endless Night is angry when he finds out that Lord Grim's leading followed an online guide from Ye Qiu.Chapter 45 Endless Night meets Lord Grim and Xu Boyuan's Blue River at the Boneyard in a mission to kill the Wild Boss, Blood Gunner Yagg. Endless Night tries to lure Lord Grim to join Tyrannical Ambition's forces in order to kill the Wild Boss. With Plantago Seed's Herb Garden and Boyuan's Blue Brook Guild on the wings, Endless Night is in a standoff until a skirmish breaks out when Lord Grim joins the random party fighting the Wild Boss. Endless Night finds out that the Frost Forest Wild Boss, Goblin Merchant, appeared. He contacts Lord Grim, who was hired to help Tyrannical Ambition kill the Goblin Merchant. Endless Night welcomes Lord Grim to the party. Endless Night and Tyrannical Ambition secure the first kill of Goblin Merchant. Endless Night negotiates with Lord Grim about the payment for the next job. Endless Night refuses to use his Crystal Cross as mortgage until the guild can find the uncommon material for payment. He flees from negotiations, which requires Cold Night to step in to negotiate. Endless Night monitors the situation of Tyrannical Ambition's record clear attempt of Frost Forest. He sees Herb Garden's mediocre record clear time of 17 minutes, 48 seconds, and 45 milliseconds. He is shocked by Excellent Dynasty's record clear of Frost Forest of 13 minutes, 24 seconds, and 21 milliseconds.Chapter 82 Endless Night waits for Lord Grim and the Tyrannical Ambition players to finish their dungeon run at Frost Forest. Tyrannical Ambition's party cleared the Frost Forest dungeon at 17 minutes, 7 seconds, and 66 milliseconds, which was second on the 10th Server. Endless Night learns from Lord Grim that Excellent Dynasty used at least three pro level players.Chapter 83 Endless Night discusses with Cold Night and Lord Grim about the new plans to break Excellent Dynasty's record at Frost Forest. Endless Night is depressed when Ye Xiu does not need a Cleric, which is the only class that Endless Night is proficient in. Endless Night doubts that Ye Xiu can find better players to clear the Frost Forest dungeon. Endless Night welcomes Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, and Steamed Bun Invasion to Tyrannical Ambition.Volume 1 Volume 3: Golden Strategy Outside one of the Line Canyon dungeon entrances, Endless Night runs into Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, Steamed Bun Invasion, and One Inch Ash. Endless Night and his four Tyrannical Ambition teammates are assassinated by Lord Grim's party. Endless Night sends a message to Cold Night about Lord Grim's vengeance. Endless Night learns from Cold Night that Zhang Xinjie will use Endless Night’s account. Endless Night feels honored. He goes over to Tyranny headquarters to give his 10th Server account to Xinjie. Watching Xinjie and Lord Grim exchange messages, Endless Night is shocked by their hand speed. Endless Night watches the battle. He is shocked when Lord Grim uses Z Shake, the quickest and most dangerous dodging method, to avoid the enemy attacks.Chapter 233 After the skirmish, Endless Night notices that Lord Grim used a Nightwalker level 30 Purple weapon, Twin Tailed Swords. Endless Night celebrates with Jiang You about Tyrannical Ambition’s Line Canyon record clear time. Endless Night is shocked by the announcement of Misty Castle breaking the Tyrannical Ambition record at Line Canyon. Endless Night sees the new Line Canyon record clear of 25 minutes, 21 seconds, and 78 milliseconds, which is a two-minute improvement. Endless Night is furious when he sees Tyrannical Ambition getting disrespected in the world chat.Volume 3 Volume Endless Night is present on the final day of the Season 10 All-Star Weekend. He is shocked to see that the team's vice-captain and healer, Zhang Xinjie, is thrown into the Group Challenge instead of the Team Challenge. He has flash backs of when Ye Xiu told him when they didn't need a Cleric, and felt relieved when he witnessed the Number One Cleric being rejected by Ye Xiu. Skills and Abilities Endless Night is one of the top tier elites of Tyrannical Ambition. Compared to normal players, he has great mechanical skill although he cannot play any other class as proficiently as Cleric.Chapter 84 His skill level is quite inferior to pro players. Endless Night is comparable to the skill levels of Blue Brook Guild's Five Great Experts.Chapter 85 Trivia References Category:10th Server Category:Cleric Category:Guild Category:Tyranny